More Than Blood
God no More Three days had past since Tabart was completely embarrassed by his enemies on Spicy Pot Island. The World Government did their very best to cover up the humiliating defeat that they suffered at the hands of Abel, who Tabart managed to unearth as the former captain of the Hunting Pirates, Vryrch Seth. However, they refused to release this information out of fear of sending the world into a frenzy. If anything, because of it, Abel was now highly regarded as a target worth pursuing. Therefore, Tabart wasn't blamed for any of the events that went down; in fact, he was commended for surviving. But, he didn't feel good. Not in the slightest. He had been spared, not through his individual might, or expertise, but because Redland Gut decided that he could use Tabart. That was why he was allowed to live, and that was why he trudged through the wet forest of Gerbraltar Key throughout the entire night. As midday broke, the thunderstorm has long since receded. Instead, it was replaced by a gentle breeze accompanied by the scorching sun. Even if Tabart hadn't used the forest to defend himself from the elements, he was certain he would have dried from the sheer ferocity of the sun. Therefore, he commanded the leaves and trees to shade them from their rays, until he finally exited the dense field of oak. There was a gate; it had to be the village he was told about when he arrived a day ago. He approached the gate, stopping at the command of someone's voice. It was hoarse and coarse as if worn by decades of nicotine and chemicals. "Who are ye?" the old man inquired, stepping from his cover, holding a rifle in his hand. He squinted, gasping out of surprise. "I-I-I know who yer are!! You're one of dem, warlords!! Those World Government peeps! What the fuck are ye doing here?" Tabart exhaled. "I'm here to meet with...." "ME, OLD MAN!" A voice boomed from the forest. Then as loud footsteps began to crash against the ground a looming wave of trees could be seen. Rising from behind the current tree line they loomed in the air, packed tightly together, their tips pointed horizontally. It was as if the land was being pushed over, rising like a wave to swallow the town. But then as the footsteps grew close the wave became clearer, it was a floating forest. A massive bushel of trees, grouped together and floating in the air above the island. Drawing closer along with the footsteps. "BRAHAHAHAHAHA!" A booming laughed echoed towards the two men as the forest began to part, Redland pushing himself through. "Didn't think you'd show up Wyrmling. I was getting bored." The old man move up to Gut, his mouth agape in shock. "I just sent you out 5 minutes ago. Wha, what the hell." His wrinkled face peered up at the floating forest, now hanging above the city. "You said to harvest em in exchange for the land. And I did just that, roots and all." Gut responded. "You got fields for these right, I'd hate to crush such a quaint place." "Yes yes just beyond the village." The old man nodded. "Good then." Gut moved before the village gate, adjusting himself as the floating forest spun, roots now facing towards the far end of the village with the fields. Then just came crashing down in an arc, roots slamming themselves into the faraway ground. "There we go old man," Gut tapped his axe against his shoulder. "Come on Wyrmling. We've got work to do." He spoke, walking back towards the trees he came from. Tabart followed quickly behind, jogging slightly to keep up with Gut's massive strides that befitted a man of his stature. "Where are we going...er?" Tabart paused. He hadn't learned Gut's name at all, considering his only encounter with him was being utterly humiliated in their quick encounter, and then told that he wasn't worth anything. However, here he was, here to complete his part of the deal. No matter what Tabart was, he was truly a man of his word. That was the reason why he didn't make promises often. "We're bringing your side of our bargain to a close Wyrmling." Gut replied, batting trees aside as he moved his massive frame through the forest. They walked in silence for a couple minutes before finally arriving in a massive clearing that gave way to one of the edges of the island. The clearing itself was patchy with holes and dirt everywhere. It looked as if an entire section of the forest had been uprooted and considering what had just gone down, it seemed very likely to be the case. "Here we go." Gut grinned as he stomped to the center of the ruined area. "Alright listen up Wyrmling, you make things grow yeah? Grow this." He removed a piece of what looked to be bark from his person, handing it to Tabart. "I wanna see a tree." Tabart looked at the bark, and then squeezed it, causing it to burst into a barrage of flowering seeds fell onto the earth. Upon mental command, the seeds exploded into trees, growing until they were more than twice Gut's height. "What are these trees?" Gut was grinning wildly a he walked up tapping one of the trees with his arm. "Pretty sturdy, this is good." Gut moved closer to the trees looking over the bark with his own eyes. "Step one is complete Wyrmling." He laughed as he flung his axe outward, anchoring it in the faraway soil. "That piece of bark right there was from Treasure Tree Adam!" Tabart's eyes fell motionless, having felt from the very moment he grabbed the bark a sense of Deja Vu. He was pulled into his memories, back to Elbaf, and back to his fight against Bathory McGhinnis. That was the battle where he sacrificed his right arm, using the wood of the treasure tree to prevent McGhinnis from moving forward. He, and Kettle, together held him back until they eventually both collapsed. How weak he was back then....Nothing had changed. He shook his head, returning to reality. "So, you just want me to mass produce timber or something? What's all of this for?" "The treasure tree took at least a couple lifetimes to grow to where it is now." Gut replied, still admiring the miniature grove. "But with you here we can bypass that. Got yerself a green thumb Wyrmling." He reached out placing a massive hand around the trunk of one of the smaller trees, gripping it. "I'm gonna split Adam in two, purge it by the roots. Now that we have our own there's no need for the rest of the world to be granted access." Tabart grimaced. "Destroy the tree? That's not the best idea." "And why might that be Wyrmling?" Redland replied, looming over him. Tabart stepped backwards. "Because, you're just going to bring unwanted attention to yourself. Sure, destroying the Treasure tree would be beneficial, because then you'd have a monopoly over it, but you'd have to fight through a whole bunch of pirates, the World Government, etc., It'd be much easier to knock them out through competition, rather than literally knocking the tree over. Think about it for a moment," Tabart answered, stepping towards the trees. "We can grow a whole grove of these trees as large as we want whenever we want, for free. You can only harvest so much from the Treasure Tree, because it takes forever to grow, but here, we can mass produce it. You can drop your prices, while supplying more product. You'd dominate the market based purely on supply and demand." Redland cocked his head at Tabart. "Heh, oh I see. You think I should wait it out first huh. Interesting theory Wyrmling." Redland spoke, a loud whirring was heard in the distance. His axe had begun to spin rapidly, ripping through the dirt it began to swirl around the two, cutting a deep line through the soil. Gut surveyed the area and nodded. "Alright make this area a grove of em." He motioned to the circle his axe had created. Tabart stepped forward, planting his foot along the line of soil. He exhaled, focusing and churning his powers to activate, and then, just like that, several dozens of tree sprouted along the grove; a dense forest of treasure tree plants were crafted in but a moment's notice, for such was the power of an Awakened Paramecia user. "Like that?" Tabart asked curiously. "Admirable job. I knew you'd be of use." He huffed, admiring the grove he reached out and snapped a branch off one of the trees. Tucking it into his clothes he looked to the sky. "It's about time, hope you didn't leave anything here." Tabart would barely have time to respond as the plot of landed lifted from the ground, carved out by his axe. It climbed towards the clouds in an arc over Gerbraltar Key, picking up speed as it moved. "W-What the?!" Tabart replied, his eyes widened out of sheer surprise. To believe that the ground, in this moment, was flying?! What type of sorcery was this?! No, rather.... He looked towards Redland, his hands gripping the elongated grass tightly. "What devil fruit do you have?!" "A good one!" Gut replied with a hearty laugh. Tabart squinted. He wasn't going to get an answer out of Gut. He expected someone like him to keep things close to his chest. That was just the type of guy he seemed to be. Therefore, he channeled his powers to cause the grass to grow around him, gripping his hands and legs to keep him firmly glued to the floating grove. As the grove pierced through the clouds, a mass could be seen on the horizon. It was moving faster than the grove and was much larger. As it drew neared Tabart would be able to make out the true shape of it, some massive floating island being orbited by smaller ones. "Hold on Wyrmling." Tabart gripped the grass tightly. "What is all of this?!" "Vínland." Gut Replied. A World Above Gut stood on the edge of the floating grove as the massive island grew ever closer, seemingly set on a collision course for them. "Here we go!" He roared as the grove began to speed up, along with the island. In mere moments the island was almost upon them and they hung to the far right of it, then the whole grove jolted. Swinging in a completely different direction as it was originally traveling. It began to move around the island, moving with many of the other smaller islands. Now a part of the larger system, the massive island continued to soar through the sky, traveling to some unknown destination. "Well we've made it Wyrmling, welcome to my paradise above the clouds." He motioned outwards as they orbited the great island. It was quite sizable, sporting a couple forests, a lake, and a small mountain range. Near the center there was also what looked to be a city of sorts. Surrounded by large walls it seemed to be bustling with activity. Flecks of color could be seen moving about the winding streets. The various islands that spun around the main island carried various buildings, mountains, gardens, and even other small villages. Gut let out a huff as he looked over it all. Tabart glanced around, taking everything in as he stood in what anyone could only assume was awe. "H-How? What is your devil fruit?" Tabart inquired, snapping his head to face Gut. "Yes, it's a good one, but how are you doing this? The only person who I know that can do something of this scale is Ralph-sama, you know, the former admiral! Who in the hell are you? Don't tell me you're another one of his brothers!!" Gut turned to Tabart raising his eyebrow. "What makes you so sure I have one Wyrmling?" Tabart stepped forward. "Because there's no way you can do any of...this" he replied, waving his arms around as he gestured to Gut's sky paradise. "Not without a fruit! It doesn't make any sense." "Heh does it now Wyrmling." Gut replied, staring down at the sea of clouds below them. "You'd be surprised what someone without a fruit can do." Gut reached his hand out, his large fingers grasping the air. He pulled back towards his body and the air seemed to change. Tabart would feel his entire body being dragged towards Gut, wind roaring by his ears. "W-What the--" Tabart's body lifted off the ground, and went flying towards Gut's own. There was absolutely nothing he could do! He flew into Gut's open palm, quite hard. Gut grinned and dropped him to the floor. "Didn't need a fruit to do that." Tabart fell right on his butt, and looked up. "What the hell? How in the fuck are you doing that though?" "It's not hard, I just grabbed the air and dragged it towards me." He turned his palm to Tabart, a small black dot sat on the tips of each of his fingers. "Yeah, but how?!" Tabart inquired again, doing the same motion with his hands. "You see how I ain't pulling shit? How in the hell do you grab air?" "You know what haki is right Wyrmling?" Gut glanced at him, pointing one of his massive fingers at one of the dots. Tabart nodded. "You should probably just explain it man. Yeah, I know what Haki is, but I'm missing the connection being made." "Ahh yes of course, my mistake Wyrmling. I forgot I'm just supposed to hand you answers on a golden platter." Gut grunted. "How about you fukin attempt to figure something out. I've given you enough pieces, hell I basically said it in different sentences." Tabart blinked. "Okay, yeah nevermind. You can grab air. Let's leave it at that." "I'm glad your will to learn is so strong." He mocked, the muscles in his legs bulging as he squatted. Then with a mighty rush of wind he leap from his place on the grove, landing below on another moving island. This one looked to be a grassy field with various flowers. Tabart watched as he jumped away, and refused to follow. Instead, he walked towards the edge and looked down. "What you doing down there?" "Moving on, what about you? Gonna sit on that grove forever?" Gut called back, walking across the field. "Or can you just not get down?" Tabart looked around. "I like this grove. I grew it." "Suit yourself, just remember it isn't your property." Gut called back, not even looking at him. "I'll come down if you tell me what you're doing." "Don't care!" Gut called back as he reached the edge of the grassy island. Tabart grit his teeth. "Fuck..." he muttered, leaping off the grove onto the grassy island, using his devil fruit to cause the grass to sprout up slightly to cushion the fall on his feet. "Alright, I'm here. What are you doing now?" "Takin a walk. What about you Wyrmling?" "I'm fucking following you," Tabart replied. "Enough of the games...I don't know your name, where I am or the purpose of all of this. What am I to you, huh? A pawn? Some thing to be exploited?" He folded his arms. "Enough of the games. I need information." Gut turned to him, tilting his head in confusion. Then almost instantly he broke out into laughter. "BRAHAHAHAHA! I haven't have I Wyrmling." He slapped a hand against his knee before extending it to Tabart, his finger about as big as Tabart's hand. "Redland Gut." "Redland Gut, huh?" Tabart repeated. "And who are you, Redland Gut? Why are you doing all of this?" "Because I want to." He replied, taking his hand back. "What do you need some reason for everything, some explanation for every little bit of information you hear?" Gut held his hand out, a sonic boom was heard as his axe zoomed to his hand, coming all the way from Gerbralter Key. "Listen up Wyrmling you are expendable to me, but I don't hate you. I don't have anything against you. You're welcome to be friends with me." He shrugged, pointing his axe towards Tabart. "I spared you and decided your talent could be useful to me. I could kill you right here and have someone else eat that, it's going to rebirth up here. Your titles and accolades mean nothing up here, just the merit you yourself present." "Again with that," Tabart responded, "This idea of merit...What in the hell are you talking about? I'm here aren't I? Doesn't that speak enough for my merit?" "You're here because you're either scared of what I would do if you weren't or because of your honor to your promise." Gut replied. "Merit isn't about you being useful to me, that's called value." Tabart's eyes lit up. "Then what is this merit?" "Merit is how you present yourself, how you act, and how that shapes others perception of you. It's like earning medals for actually doing things." Gut replied. "For example your birth is nothing of merit. Born a Wyrmling, you were taught you were owed something. Possibly respect it seems. But the world doesn't respect that. They may fake it but in truth no one respects you cause you were born somewhere." Gut turned, partially facing away from Tabart. "That's why I like pirates, they respect you cause of what you do. Not cause of who you are. Those Yonko all did some shit to get there." "No," Tabart replied. "From the very moment that I was born, I was taught that we aren't owed anything....Our ancestors, the great kings of this world, those who defeated the great kingdom, weren't anointed as the nobles of this world because they were born it," he continued. "They earned it because of their might. Those of House Bathory understand that more than anything else; I know that more than anyone else. This world judges you for what you do, not for what you are. Because, the world is simply that cruel." Tabart stepped forward. "I didn't come here because I was afraid of you, or because of something called honor. This world has no place for things like that. I came because you showed me more than anyone else how far I have to go," Tabart said, taking another step. "You said, when I was on that island, that I hadn't become a dragon yet. Remember that?" "Yes you're a Wyrmling." Gut stated. "One who's earned a chip of merit." He continued, raising an eyebrow. "So what then you have a long path to walk. I guess I showed you that. That all Wyrmling?" "No, it isn't all." Tabart clenched his fist, and bowed his head slightly. "I don't want to be a wyrmling or a dragon. I want to be a King! I want you to make me a King, Gut!" "Make you a King?" Gut chuckled. "Tell me Wyrmling, what is a King to you? And what gave you the idea I could help you achieve it?" Tabart exhaled. "I don't know what a king is, to be honest. I think I'm still trying to learn. However, as I am right now, I am no king." He turned around, looking towards the clouds. "A King who can't protect his own people is no King", he recited, before turning back to Gut. "And, I can't protect anyone." Gut narrowed an eye at Tabart. "Not even yerself, ready to toss your life away for me to what? Throw your friends on a boat and push it away." Gut wagged his axe at Tabart. "For a Wyrmling with the will of a king you sure as hell can't act like one!" "I know!" Tabart replied. "Which is why I want you to make me strong! I want to be able to back up the shit....no, I don't want to have to say anything! I want to be able to do. Like how you are." "Make you strong, that's adorable." Gut patted his heart mockingly. "Wyrmling if you want to get strong lift weights." Gut planted his axe in the ground with a loud thud. "You're certainly embodying the kingly tactic of beating around the bush. Nothing but concepts, vague ideas, like you expect me to know the answers to everything. If you want me to do something for you. Ask like a fuckin person." He narrowed his eyes. "You got a conclusion to all this so say it." Tabart grit his teeth. "Teach me how to do that shit you did, with the fucking clouds! That's what I mean, goddamn!" "Clouds?" Gut picked up his axe and swung it down towards the clouds below, cleaving apart the fluffy sea with a swing. "You mean that?" Tabart blinked. "Yeah...no. I don't think I could do that...." "Ok then what?" Gut snapped back. "I can do a lot of things with clouds." "Agh!" Tabart replied. "It'd be easier if I fucking knew what you did!! You know, the thing where you grab the air and shit?!" "Oh you mean this?" Gut held a hand down and dragged it upwards, a piece of cloud whizzing through the air to his hand. He held the cloud like a physical object and it kept its shape. "Yeah this is called haki." "Yes, I'm aware that's Haki, but how are you using your Haki to do that?" Tabart inquired. "You understand what I'm asking?" "Oh very much so." Gut replied. "But you wanted to be a king right. A kind must speak clearly so that others need not interpret or draw conclusions. There must be only one conclusion their mind can be drawn to." Gut had a large grin on his face. "Keep up Wyrmling." Tabart exhaled. "Teach me how to use my Haki to grab the air, please." "See there we go Wyrmling. Wasn't so hard." Gut replied, stepping beside Tabart. "I don't teach things often so best of luck, if you're really a king though you should be able to get it." He huffed as he pointed his palm towards Tabart, motioning to the black dot on each finger. "So it's sort of like using haki to make the intangible tangible except not on some whiny logia." Gut muttered as he reached out, seeming to physically grasp the air. He then tugged, swinging his hand around him and turning it before slicing in a blade-like motion. The grass around them shuddered before flying from its roots, chopped away by the air. Tabart nodded, fortifying his hands using Haki. He followed in the exact same motions as Gut, however the air remained still. "Hm..wasn't enough, I see." "Yeah no kidding Wyrmling. I mean look at your arm." Gut chuckled, referring to his haki coated arm. "Um..what do you mean?" "You're coating your entire arm in haki and attempting to grab something. That's hilarious." "Is that now what you're supposed to do or something?" Tabart inquired. "What do you want me to do if not that?" Ambitions "Tell me you're not a king Wyrmling." Gut replied, narrowing his eye. Tabart tilted his head in confusion. "Why would I do that?" "You tout yourself on a high throne yet you can't grasp a simple concept?" "The concept isn't that simple," Tabart responded, stepping forward. "I'm beginning to think you don't even know how your own ability works." "But wouldn't the rulers of the world be able to figure such a trivial thing out?" Gut replied "Perhaps?" Tabart responded. "But, I'm no king yet. That's why I'm here." Gut grinned, turning to look to the sky. "It's all in the fingertips." "You only use the power in your fingertips?" Gut sighed. "And here I thought you were getting it Wyrmling. The haki, what I'm teaching you has nothing to do with my ability." "WHAT!" Tabart responded. "WHY THE......" He huffed, pacing back and forth. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE!!" "Why should I have to? Though you act like one, you're not a child. You're brash, seemingly impulsive, and you cry like one. But you have lived for some time." Gut craned his neck to stare directly down at Tabart. "Explain to me why I have any obligation to hand you knowledge in the same way your birth handed you opportunity?" "You know, you're really starting to piss me the fuck off," Tabart replied. “Oh has the Wyrmling become upset?” Gut spoke. Though his tone was surprisingly not mocking, it sounded more like one of boredom. "Yeah, I have." Tabart paused briefly and exhaled as his fist tightened out of pure anger. "You don't know shit about me, it seems. I thought maybe you understood, but you're just another one of those fuckers who have a grudge against the World Nobles...What, tell me, did one of them fuck your wife or something?" "I don't have a wife." Gut responded, keeping a completely calm demeanor. "I know enough about you to know you strive to earn some place in the world. Some meaningless throne to sit upon." He flexed his arm, "None of that matters, history is malleable Wyrmling." He waved his hand outwards, motioning to the sea. "You owe me a debt but that does not mean I need you here. You asked of me and I obliged, I fed and you bit. Leave if you wish, you're not my prisoner. I'll come find you when I require more trees." "You ain't getting shit from me, Gut." Tabart looked at him. "This entire grove of trees is my debt being paid. Like you said, my life wasn't worth shit. So surely, this all makes up for it, right?" "Doesn't mean I'm done with it." Gut brought an arm up, "Of course if you're refusing we can try this again. I'm sure they'll paint you as a martyr of sorts." His axe flew to his other hand. "Do you worry about being forgotten?" "I don't give a fuck about being forgotten," Tabart spat. "That's your problem. You think you know everything about me, but you don't know the first thing." "So what's the first thing then." Tabart stepped forward. "The first thing is that I wasn't handed a goddamn thing just because I was born. In fact, because of who I am, everything I wanted I had to earn for myself." "Yer tellin me on of you," He pointed directly at Tabart. "One of you had nothing to start with? No opportunities? No help? No family? No allowances? No food? No love?" "Family?" Tabart inquired. "My own family fucking hated me. The mother that gave birth to me could never see me, my own father was dead; I had my Aunt, whose one of the most important people to me, but she was tough. If I didn't train, I didn't eat. The rest of the World Nobles HATE the Bathory lineage, and even the other Bathories didn't care for me particularly. Because I was born out of incestual relations, that's why." Gut stared deep into Tabarts eyes, neither moving an inch. "I don't believe you Wyrmling." "Then don't," Tabart responded. "I don't care about your opinion." He started walking in the opposite direction, towards the ledge of the earth in the sky. "I'll figure it out on my own, just as I always have." "Just like a king. Running when you can't save face. When you can't quell doubt." Gut continued in his calm tone. "Seeds of doubt can be quelled so easily." He paused, a smile creeping onto his face. "Simply by ignoring them till they've been phased out. Erased from history." Tabart stopped walking. "What's your problem with me, Gut? You know damn well I can't beat you, yet. What's all this? To provoke me? You want a reason to kill me or something?" Gut stood there, his grin momentarily subsiding. "I told you once Wyrmling, If I wanted you dead I'd have killed you there. Why do I need a reason to erase things? They do it all the time." His axe began to move slightly, floating as it began to circle his hand. Tabart blinked. "You have a problem with the World Government." "I do." Gut replied, "Many in fact. Don't you?" "I have a problem with this world, Gut. Everyone in this world is after me because I'm me," he explained. "Just like Abel was." "People have a lot of problems with Wyrmlings like you. I'm not surprised" Tabart smirked. "I hate you, you know that right?" "I don't mind. A lot of people hate me." Gut replied. "Does it help?" "Nah," Tabart replied dismissively. "Well, maybe a little." "And why's that?" Tabart shook his head side to side, smirking in relief as he continued towards the edge of the island. "Because, now I finally have a goal." "Oh this should be fun." Gut spoke, loud enough for Tabart to hear but not directed at him. "What might this goal be?" What is Merit? Once he reached the edge of the island, he turned around and pointed towards Gut. "I'm going to surpass you! In every aspect of life! In strength, in influence, in family, even in business shit! You're my new rival, Gut!" Tabart's smirk slid into a smile. "I hope you're ready to get done up." "BRAHAHAHAHA!!!" Gut let forth a loud laugh from his mouth, sound resounding through the sky. "Wyrmling you are a riot. That was what you got from all of this? Beat me? Go down as the man who took out Cleaver Gut? Overwhelmed him in every aspect of industry and life?" He shook his head. "You're more like them than I thought." His hand moved softly along the air, only his finger jabbing harshly inwards as gales dragged Tabart before him once again. "Chasing some legacy that means nothing when they see fit to remove it. All while your treasure rots in the mist." "Cleaver Gut?" Tabart inquired, stomping on the grassy island, summoning forth blades of grass that tugged on his feet, holding him in place. "This isn't about your title. I didn't even know your name was cleaver gut. What the hell are you talking about?" "It's an epithet, suppose you wouldn't know though. Yer a bit too young." Gut responded, letting out a sigh. "The world's revolving Wyrmling. Days passing by with each blink of an eye. Chase some dream of killing me if you want. Rave about your success if you need to. If it helps you cope, break through me and prove yourself. Do it as long as you have to. But every moment you do is another day gone by. Another moment spent on a dream doomed to be wiped away eventually." The sky began to turn, no the entire island had begun to spin. "You said you wanted to protect those that mattered? Don't waste that time on some rivalry, if you want a fight just ask. I'll happily oblige." Gut sat himself down on the dirt, not once breaking eye contact with Tabart. "You were ready to give your life up, to complete your final revolution for something. I wouldn't lose that if I were you, you'll never get it back." "I don't understand you, Gut. What's your purpose in life?" "I don't have a purpose. Just waiting out these days till I'm phased out. I'm just enjoying myself, nothing more." Tabart paused. "Wait...So what the fuck is your problem with me?" "I have no issue Wyrmling" Gut replied. "You expressed a desire beyond what dragons do. It intrigued me. I was trying to see if my intuition was true." "Then what's the notion about me going for a legacy?" Tabart inquired. "Don't you see I'm just trying to do the same thing as you?" "Same as me?" "Yeah," Tabart replied. "All I want it is to be able to live with my wife and child. That's it. To me, being a king means just that; I can protect them. I don't give a damn about a legacy, or being the world's strongest, but if that's what it takes for me to be able to do what I wanna do, then dammit, I'll gather every epithet in the world!" “Not quite like me but I understand.” Gut spoke. “You’re trying to be free.” "Naa, I don't give a fuck about freedom either." “So it’s anything for the cause.” Gut spoke. “Their freedom.” Tabart snapped his fingers. "Yeah, you got it bud. I'll sit in a prison cell if it means they can live happy." “Took us long enough.” Gut chuckled. “I’m gettin old and you’re just dense.” He stood from his place on the ground . “I respect that wish, that’s a wish with merit Tabart.” "Yeah," Tabart announced, allowing the grass to slip from his feet. "Doesn't mean you still not my rival tho! I'ma still be better than you. After that, I'ma choose someone else to be better than. Gonna make..." he snapped his fingers. "Progress! Yeah, thats whatcha call it!" Better be quick then. Gut thought grinning back at Tabart. “Well then, think you can grab the air?” Tabart shook his head in disagreement. "Nah, you were right about one thing. I was tryna be something I wasn't. Grabbing air ain't for me. I'ma find something else," he replied. "See ya, Gut!" And with that, Tabart fell backwards, falling off the sky island towards the ground. The wind brushed through his body, as if it was supporting him to slow his descent; no doubt it was from Gut. As much as Tabart wanted to punch him at a certain point, he had to admit that he was right. He was trying to be a Dragon for all the wrong reasons. There was no merit in legacy, or in titles. None of it mattered. Not when your enemies could take it all away, just like that. It was probable that he would be forgotten, and that his family would be forgotten. There's nothing he can do to ever prevent that from happening. Afterall, that was something that depended not on him, but on those of the future. Would they declare him important enough to sing songs of his tales? Why worry about something out of your own power though? Tabart could do something for his family now, and that was to ensure they lived the longest, happiest life of all. If he can give him that, then nothing else matters. That was a lesson Gut taught him, and it was a lesson he'd never forget. He continued his descent when something hit him. He opened his eyes, and grinned. "SO YOU DO KNOW MY NAME YOU BIG OAF!!!!!" More Than Brawn "Sir are you sure we can let him go like that?" A meek voice spoke from behind Gut. He turned his head, looking down from his chair at a brown haired man holding what looked to be a spiky orange fruit. "Nope, not at all Camomile." Gut replied reaching for a large tankard of alcohol. "But I know where allegiances lie now, he'll break what I need broken. Most likely without you applying any pressure." "V-very well then Captain." Camomile nodded before holding up a finger of protest. "Sir please don't drink that you've already.." He was cut off by Gut. "Director, not captain." Gut grunted, downing the tankard in one hardy gulp before staring back at Camomile. "Don't fuckin give me that again, we both know I don't care." He turned, most of his body now facing towards Chamomile. "So what do we have here? Is OAR finally ready?" Camomile took a quick breath through his nose. "Y-yeah for the most part we can get it going but there are still some side effects of course." "Yeah isn't that how science works?" Gut replied, raising an eyebrow at him. "According to Radz, probably." Camomile nodded. "OHHHH GUTTTTTTTY!" A cheery voice called from the doorway. "You wanted me Director?" Peeking in from the door stood a girl with long blonde hair, held back by a bandana. The right side of his face was marred by a dark scar. "Everest, yeah. I want you to look into the bioweapons popping up around the seas. Go drink some for me would ya?" Gut called out, tossing a wrapped leather bundle to her. "You got it Director. I'll make sure to get em good!" Everest replied with a cheery wave and a thumbs up. "Oh how is Greisrot? Did they get that psycho all set up?" Gut nodded. "He's going to level 6 with Kimberly, we're good there. Just a matter of time before UMBRA is completed. Then the world can finally stop." Category:Role-Plays Category:Berserkchart486 Category:Dragon Lord Erin